Young Justice- Night in Gotham
by NinjaTurtleGal
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash get Gotham City all to themselves for the weekend. But do they still think they can handle it when they get kidnapped by the Joker? What's Joker's game this time? And will Robin and Kid Flash even survive the first night? READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAME! (Also, I am bad at summaries) this is my first Young Justice fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Robin enjoyed when he visited Gotham. It was great to be back on his own turf again. Ever since he joined the Young Justice team he hardly ever got to come back to his town. Now he was patrolling Gotham on his own. Well not really on his own. But he was alone at the moment. His best friend Wally, a.k.a Kid Flash, was supposed to be meeting him at the clock tower. They had specified which one to meet at. But Robin decided to go the long way to see if he could possibly stomp some baddies on his way. Plus he wanted to see his city again.

Robin was nearing the clock tower, where he would meet Kid Flash so they can patrol the city together. Robin was happy that KF had convinced The Flash enough to let him come to Gotham for the weekend to spend time with Robin. It wasn't often that they got the time just to hang out and be bro's anymore.

He made it to the clock tower. Kid Flash was nowhere to be seen. Strange. He was the fastest boy alive after all. Why is he late? After five minutes, Robin started getting seriously worried. He hauled out his phone and dialed Wally's cell number.

After five rings, Robin began to think he wouldn't pick up. But then he did, to Robin's relief.

"Wally's office. What's up?" came the cheeky reply.

"Wally, where are you! Your late," Robin said into the phone. His worry gone and was now replaced with annoyance.

"Uuh...Late for what?" Wally asked in confusion.

Robin facepalmed. "You seriously forgot again didn't you."

"...What did I forget?" Wally asked.

"Dude! You were supposed to come to Gotham for the weekend! We were gonna patrol and hang out, remember?" Robin asked in slight agitation.

"Aw dude! I'm sorry. I totally forgot about that. I'll be there in a sec," Wally said. Robin heard him talking to someone on the other end of the phone and could only guess that it was Artemis. "Okay I'll see you in a sec."

"Alright but..."

"Hey Robby. I'm here!"

"AH!" Robin shouted in surprise and fright and he fell to the ground. He sat, clutching his chest and breathing heavily. It took him a moment to calm down and looked up to see none other than Kid Flash. Wally smiled and helped him to his feet. "I thought I told you to stop doing that," Robin fumed.

"Sorry. I had to pack my bag real quick and then I stopped on the way to grab a bite to eat. I won't be late again I swear," Kid Flash said quickly.

Robin stared at him. "I meant scaring me like that...not that I was scared or anything. I was just surprised is all," Robin added quickly.

Kid Flash smirked at him. "Yeah whatever you say Boy Wonder. So what's on the schedule? Am I finally going to see where you live?" he asked excitedly.

Robin laughed. "No, that's strictly confidential. We'll be staying at one of my old hangouts."

"Aw man." Kid Flash slumped in disappointment. "When am I going to actually see where you live?"

"I don't know. Never?" Robin said teasingly.

"Aw come on. You've seen my home. Why can't I see yours?" Wally complained.

"Because Batman would kill me," Robin said simply. "Now are we gonna waste all night arguing about this or are we gonna go have some fun?"

"Fine," Kid Flash sighed. "Where to first?"

Suddenly a burglar alarm went off nearby. Robin and Kid Flash looked at each other and nodded. They ran across the rooftops. Well actually it was Robin running on the rooftops. Kid Flash ran on the ground. They soon reached their destination. The Gotham City gold reserves. Of course.

Robin jumped down to the ground and met Kid Flash at the doors. Inside, several goons were piling gold onto carts or in bags.

"I'd put that gold back if I were you," Robin said with a determined smile.

The muscular men all turned his way. They all suddenly had guns and knives in their hands. Some also had crowbars. One of the men stepped forward. He held a crowbar.

"What are you going to do if we don't?" he laughed.

"KF?" Robin said to his friend. Kid Flash sped forward and was back by Robin's side in a mere second. He had his hands on his hips and a childish smile was across his face.

The guy with the crowbar stared at him in confusion. Then he slowly looked down. His eyes widened with anger and he stared angrily at Kid Flash, who was trying to stop a laugh. The other goons on the other hand. Started laughing at their now pants-ed fellow.

Crowbar guy growled at the other goons. "Shut up and get them!" he shouted at them and then began to struggle in getting his pants pulled back up. The goons came at the with their weapons. Guns began firing, but Robin ducked and then pulled out his staff. Spinning it at amazing speed with pure skill to deflect the bullets. While the thugs were distracted with Robin, Kid Flash ran around the bullets and took everyone's guns and weapons from he made it back to Robin unscathed and threw the weapons aside.

They stood there, smiling as the goons looked at each other in bewilderment. "Alright, so let me rephrase that. Put the gold back or suffer the consequences," Robin said.

Some of them started looking nervous, but some looked furious and attacked. Robin and Kid Flash both smirked and charged in to meet the fight halfway.

Working together they took the goons out quickly. When all of the ones that had come up for the challenge were defeated the two young heroes looked at the others who were now almost cowering in fear.

"So," Kid Flash said casually while stretching his arms. "Who's next?"

The thugs looked at each other before making a break for the other exit. Robin and Kid Flash chuckled at their stupidity and they quickly knocked them all out.

"Well...that was fun," Robin said as he looked down at the heap of unconscious criminals. "You start tying them up while I call the police to come pick 'em up."

Kid Flash nodded and quickly began tying the bad guys up while Robin dialed the police and told them about the robbery. Which he was surprised they hadn't shown up for. Did they even realize that both Batman nor Robin had really been free to do the policemen's jobs for them?

Robin hung up and turned to Kid Flash, who was now tying up the last of them. "Come on. Let's go before the cops show."

Kid Flash nodded in agreement and followed Robin out. Where they made it to the rooftop to wait for the cops to come.

It was two minutes before the two teens heard the sirens and they left the bad guys to the cops.

"That was fun," Kid Flash said. "So are they like...regulars for you?"

"Nah, they were probably hired to steal that gold. Or just some random gang," Robin said. He had stopped on one of the buildings and looked across the rooftops. "The night is still young. Let's get patrolling and then we can hang out in the morning."

Kid Flash smiled and nodded. "You the boss Rob."

"Follow me," Robin said and they began making their sweep of the city. By three in the morning they've busted three different crimes. All were robberies. The first was the gold robbery. Then it was the regular bank. And they had just finished tying up the guys who were robbing the jewelry store.

As Robin and Kid Flash watched the police taking the robbers away, Kid Flash turned to Robin. "Jeez dude. Are there always this many crimes going on in this city?"

Robin looked deep in thought. "No...I'm beginning to think their might be a connection."

"Really? So are there any more places you think these guys might strike?" Kid Flash asked.

"Well there are several places they could rob. Let's do a quick check on everywhere they could go," Robin said. "Though it might take a while. I hope your not tired," Robin said to KF teasingly.

Kid Flash smirked. "No way, lets go."

Together they began checking the banks, museums, and jewelry stores. A lot of them seemed alright. They ran into a lone burglar trying to break the lock on a bank vault. He wasn't really a threat. A swift knock on the head made him go unconscious.

After they checked the most obvious places to be hit they began widening their search. They were passing Wayne Manor now. Robin tried to ignore it so he wouldn't give anything away but Kid Flash stopped Robin and pointed to the mansion at the top of the hill. "Who lives there?"

Robin looked at Wayne Manor and pulled off an uninterested expression. "Just some rich guy named Bruce Wayne."

"Hey I think I've heard of him. Wow. Wouldn't it be great to live there," Kid Flash said. Robin was beginning to get impatient now. Why was Wally so interested? If he didn't shut up soon then Robin might accidentally let something slip.

"oh...um yeah...I guess it would be pretty cool."

"Pretty cool? It'd be totally awesome!" Kid Flash argued.

"Can we just move on now? There are some places I want to check out before..." Robin began saying but Kid Flash interrupted.

"Robin, look!" Kid Flash pointed up at the Manor. Robin followed his gaze and his eyes widened. Some guys were smashing the windows of the mansion and breaking in.

"No..." Robin whispered under his breath. "Come on!" Robin shouted as he sped ahead and ran towards the mansion. Kid Flash followed. Robin wasn't exactly worried about the Manor itself. It was Alfred he was worried about.

Kid Flash got there first and Robin got there shortly after. Robin arrived just in time to see the scene folding out in front of him. There was Alfred backed up against the wall. Five big dudes surrounding him and...Penguin?!

"Penguin!" Robin shouted. "I should have known."

Penguin spun around in surprise. Then he gave them an evil smile while Alfred stared at the two young superheroes in surprise.

"Ah the Boy Wonder. I wasn't expecting you. Where's the bat?" Penguin said, narrowing his eyes and looking around as if to find Batman fly out of the shadows and attack.

Robin ignored him. "Let the butler go, Penguin! And return everything you've stolen," Robin demanded.

"Hm let me think about- NO!" Penguin growled. "Get them!" he commanded the men. They were taken down easily. Robin faced a baffled Penguin. That was when Penguin noticed Kid Flash. "Huh? Who's your friend?"

"The name's Kid Flash," Kid Flash said.

"Kid Flash? Aren't you The Flash's sidekick? I thought you were supposed to be in Central?! There's gotta be a rule against this!" Penguin rambled angrily.

"First off, are there supposed to be any rules? And second. I'm _not _a sidekick anymore," Kid Flash said angrily.

"Whatever!" Penguin said. "Enough stalling! Now!"

Robin and Kid Flash looked around in surprise when the room began filling with gas. Penguin had put on a gas mask. Robin grappled for his own gas mask but found the pocket in his belt was jammed. And he coughed as the gas filled his lungs. Robin's legs began to weaken and he felt himself go down on his knees, still coughing he looked over to Kid Flash and saw he was no better off than he was.

"Nighty night Bird-boy," Robin tried to squint through his watering eyes. That voice. It couldn't be. But the laugh that followed confirmed it. It was the Joker.

* * *

**this is my first Young Justice fanfiction.**

**So please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.**

**But no Flame. **

**so...PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Robin: ya know...I don't like where this is going...**

**Ninja: Cool of Dickie-bird. It hasn't even gotten to the good part yet.**

**Robin: What good part? **

**Ninja: You'll find out soon enough. now go back to being unconscious until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the second chapter. I hope your enjoying this so far. **

**It might take slightly longer for the next chapter but I hope to have it done today. Maybe even the full story done today or tomorrow.**

**Enjoy and please review...**

* * *

When Robin began coming to, he noticed two things before he was fully awake. One, he was in a cylinder shaped cell. Two, he couldn't move. But he wasn't restrained. No chains, no ropes, nothing. And three, What happened to Alfred, and Wally?

Robin managed to open his eyes, even if his eyelids felt heavy...now that he thought about it, everything felt heavier. Like gravity was amplified. He looked around and saw another identical cylindrical cell opposite to him. Inside was the still unconscious form of Kid Flash.

Robin tried to sit up but it seemed impossible, so he just slumped back down and inspected himself. He didn't seem hurt or anything. And he still had his belt. Robin smirked. But then his smile fell when he realized that if he tried to blow himself out with explosives then he would be blown to pieces too...it was best to see what they were dealing with before planning an escape plan, Robin decided.

He heard footsteps and saw the Joker approaching with a sinister grin on his face. He walked right up to Robin's cell, which reminded Robin of a test tube, and that made him a bit nervous.

"Hello Boy Blunder, I haven't seen you in a while. And isn't this great! You've brought a party favor," the Joker pointed at Kid Flash over his shoulder.

Robin growled and tried to leap to his feet but he was pulled back down with a grunt of pain. His head pounded from the amount of invisible pressure on his body.

"I wouldn't do that. That container is designed to amplify gravity levels. Good thing I used these. I had no clue that you'd bring the speedy one and this is the only thing that he can't escape from by doing that...thing where he...goes through...solid...objects...hm...How does he do that anyways?" Joker asked, sounding interested.

Robin didn't answer, he just glared at Joker. And Joker glared back. Five minutes go by and Joker pulls back. "Oooh your goood."

"What do you want with us Joker?!" Robin asked angrily.

"Well I was gonna kill you...But since Batsy isn't here to see I guess I'll just mess with you instead," as he said that, he began walking towards Kid Flash. This sent a wave of panic through Robin.

"If you hurt him so help me I'll-" Robin was shouting.

"You'll what?" Joker asked curiously, spinning around to face Robin again.

Robin growled and struggled to get to his feet. But he managed and began beating weakly at the glass. Joker laughed and turned back to Kid Flash. He went to some kind of control panel beside the 'test-tube' and pressed a button. Suddenly Kid Flash awoke with a scream as high amounts of electricity wracked at his body. When Joker saw Kid Flash was good and awake he turned it off.

Kid Flash tried to get up but had the same reaction as Robin and thumped right back down. While Robin was now on his knees and panting with the effort of staying up but the gravity was crushing him.

The Joker smiled down at Kid Flash. "Hello boy. What's your name?"

Kid Flash tried to speak but he let out a groan instead. Having this much pressure put on him hurt much more than it did for Robin. And being immobile like this was one of his worst fears. Joker banged on the glass causing Kid Flash to jump a bit, though it was more of a slight jerk fore he couldn't move too much.

"I asked you a question! What is your name!" Joker yelled and hit the glass again,Kid Flash closed his eyes. "You gonna answer or not, because I still got things I gotta do and I want to know your name so it's not confusing. Here I'll go first. I'm Joker. See? Not that hard. Now your turn."

Kid Flash moaned as he opened his eyes and then he opened his mouth and rasped out quietly. "K-Kid...F-Fla-ash."

Joker frowned and pushed the button again. Sending shock waves through Kid Flash again. The boy screamed until Joker shut it off again and he began panting. "What was that kiddo? I couldn't hear you. Speak up."

"K-Kid Flash," Kid Flash said a little louder this time.

Joker smiled. "There we go. Hmm Kid Flash huh? So Kid, you a friend of Robby over there?" Kid Flash looked over at Robin and then nodded at Joker. Joker smiled and clapped. "This is perfect. Now I'll have even _more _fun with you."

Joker went skipping away and Kid Flash looked over at Robin. He stiffly twisted his body so he was on his knees. "Robin?"

"What?" Robin said back.

"What's he mean by...fun?"

Robin hesitated, not really sure how to explain. "He...mean he's gonna... Like torture and...stuff."

Kid Flash gulped in worry. "Have an escape plan?"

Robin looked down at the explosives in his belt. "Yeah...I do but..."

"Hey! What are you two talking about?" Joker hollered as he came back in. When neither Robin nor Kid Flash answered he just shrugged. "Sorry for leaving. I had to set something up." Robin and Kid Flash stared at him in confusion with looks that practically said 'Set what up?' Joker saw this and smiled. "It's a surprise for Ol' Batsy...and I may try to find a way to get it to Flashy as well. Hey they've got that league thing right? maybe I'll just send it to them, then it'll be shown to all of them," Joker said excitedly.

Robin and Kid Flash exchanged glances as Joker walked over to the controls on Kid Flash's cell.

Robin's heart skipped a beat. He had to think fast. "Hey Joker!" he called out. Joker turned and smiled.

"Yes?" Joker said. Taking the six steps to walk over to Robin.

"Shouldn't you start with me? KF doesn't know what to do so...start with me first," Robin said, trying to sound like this made sense.

Joker thought for a minute. Looked back at Kid Flash, who was staring at the two of them in bewilderment because at the moment he honestly had no clue what was going on. Joker turned back to Robin. An accusing look on his face. "What are you playing at?"

"Nothing," Robin said innocently. "But we wouldn't want Kid Flash to ruin the game so soon. We need to show him what to do..."

Joker took this into consideration. Then shrugged. "Fine by me." He went to the controls and Robin braced himself for whatever Joker had planned. Kid Flash couldn't believe what he was seeing. Robin just volunteered to take his torture or whatever was going to happen. Now he saw Robin with his eyes squeezed tight as he braced himself and the Joker working on the controls.

Suddenly Robin's cell jolted upward. The gravity-amplifier had been turned off and Robin can move and breathe more easily now. Joker smiled as he pressed a button on the control panel and Robin screamed as high amounts of electricity ran through him. Much more then the Joker had used on Kid Flash before.

Robin's vision began to go and he kept screaming, as much as he tried not to, until his vision blanked out completely and he went unconscious. Joker, who had been laughing through the entire process, switched off the electricity and then took out a separate remote and clicked a button.

"And now to send that to all my friends at the Justice League," Joker laughed as he ran towards a camera he had set up.

So that's what Joker was doing before, thought Wally. He turned his attention back to Robin. The Boy Wonder was completely still. And for a moment he could have sworn that Robin was dead. Until he caught the slightest sign of his chest rising and falling. Kid Flash breathed out a sigh of relief. His best friend was okay...but for how long?

* * *

**Robin: Seriously Ninja? This is your first Young Justice story and still you decide to torture us.**

**Ninja: Don't worry Robin. It's not even that bad. **

**Robin: And why am I unconscious again? What's the deal with you and making me unconscious?**

**Ninja: Because it's fun when you argue with me about it ^^ Plus it's pretty cute...maybe I can get Joker to take off your mask so I can see your beautiful blue eyes...**

**Robin: If you do I will seriously kill you!**

**Ninja: Calm down Boy Blunder. I wouldn't reveal your secret identity...ya know. Yet.**

**Robin: What?!**

**Ninja: ...*sprays knock out gas in Robin's face* **

**Kid Flash: *comes in* What's going on?**

**Ninja: Nothing! ...Read and review people ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Back at the watchtower, Batman and The Flash were having a little conversation. Although most of the conversing was done by The Flash, otherwise known as Barry Allen.

"Ya know, this is great. We never get to talk anymore," Flash said, leaning on the monitoring controls as Batman typed. "Like, ever since we got all these new members we never get to see each other much. Hey! Maybe we should hang out sometimes."

"Shouldn't you be in Central City?" Batman said, not looking away from the computer screen.

"Nah, it was all quiet and all the major bad guys are in jail for the moment," Flash said casually. "So..."

"Not now Flash. We've got an incoming transmission," Batman said and soon both Flash and Batman's eyes widened as The Joker's image popped up on screen.

"Hello Batsy! ...Oh and all you League members too," The Joker said with a laugh. This immediately caught everyone in the watchtower's attention and they crowded around the see what was going on.

"Joker? How did you get this frequency?!" Batman growled.

"I just used these," Joker said, holding up two ear pieces. They were Robin and Kid Flash's communicators. But none of the league-ers knew that...yet.

"What are those?"

"Where'd he get them?"

"Is that the Joker?"

"What's going on?"

The chatter in the room stopped when Batman spoke again. "What are you up to Joker?!"

"I'm not up to anything. I just wanted to show you my new movie. It's about friendship and betrayal. It's the horror film of the century! And you get the first preview. But before we do that. I'd like to tell you a story," the Joker announced. "You see, there were these two bestest friends. Hunting side by side, a robin and a cheetah cub. Run into a flightless bird scavenging for gold fish. As the robin and the cheetah cub stalk the flightless bird, another creature, the mighty hyena, stalks the stalkers. The cheetah and the robin pounce. Almost taking down the flightless bird. Then the hyena strikes. Quickly taking down the robin and the cheetah with a little help from a certain flightless bird. But this hyena isn't in it for the kill. Or at least not yet he is. You see, he'd rather play with his food before giving the killing bite. And now the robin and cheetah must fight for their lives before the hyena delivers the finishing blow. But the question is. Can they survive the next two hours?"

"Your getting more and more like The Riddler you know that, Joker?" Batman said.

"I am not!" Joker snapped. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Okay, so who would like to do a little book report on my story? And then you can see the movie."

"It's simple Joker. The robin is obviously Robin. The cheetah cub is Kid Flash. The flightless bird must be Penguin and your the Hyena. Which means you've captured both Robin and Kid Flash with the help of The Penguin and if we don't find them in two hours they'll die," Batman said.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Should'v known Batsy would get it first. Why don't you ever let anyone else answer, huh?" Joker pouted.

"Joker if you hurt them I'll..." Batman started.

"You know that reminds me exactly of what the little robin said to the hyena about the cheetah cub," Joker said in thought. He pulled out a remote. "Show time!" he clicked a button and the screen immediately went to a large room. Giant vats of acid were seen in the background. But the main focus were the two cylindrical containment units in the center of the room.

In one was Robin and the other was Kid Flash. Robin began to stir and woke up. He seemed like he was struggling to sit up, so he just flopped back down. The Joker then appeared and walked up to Robin's cell.

"Hello Boy Blunder, I haven't seen you in a while. And isn't this great! You've brought a party favor," he exclaimed and pointed towards Kid Flash.

Everyone watched in silence as the scene folded out. Robin and Joker were talking and were soon in an ultimate stare down that lasted for five minutes before Joker pulled back and said. "Oooh your goood."

"What do you want with us Joker?!" Robin growled at the madmad. Everyone in the watchtower held their breathes as they waited for the answer.

"Well I was gonna kill you...But since Batsy isn't here to see I guess I'll just mess with you instead," Joker answered, then turned and walked towards Kid Flash.

"If you hurt him so help me I'll-" Robin began. The video paused and Joker's head popped up again.

"See? It's like you two share the same dialogue or something. Well anyways. We're almost at the good part. Keep watching," Joker said and used the remote to unpause the video and he ducked out of the way of the video once again.

Joker was now by Kid Flash and he pressed a button that automatically caused Kid Flash to jerk awake with shrill screams. Joker laughed and pressed another button, stopping the electricity and Kid Flash's screams died down. Kid Flash looked around in confusion and then saw Joker. His eyes widened slightly. The Joker smiled down at him. "Hello boy, what's your name?"

Kid Flash remained silent.

"I asked you a question! What is your name!" Joker yelled at Kid Flash and banged hard on the glass making Kid Flash flinch and close his eyes. "You gonna answer or not because I still got things I gotta do and I want to know your name so it's not confusing. Here I'll go first. I'm The Joker. See? Not that hard. Now your turn."

Kid Flash moaned and answered so quietly the camera never even picked it up. The Joker pressed the button and shocked Kid Flash again. It lasted about thirty seconds this time. Thirty long seconds.

"What was that kiddo? Couldn't hear you. Speak up," Joker yelled.

Batman glanced over at the Flash and saw the speedster was clenching his hands into fists with a look of pure hatred on his face as he stared at The Joker. He returned his gaze back to the screen.

When Kid Flash answered and said his name a little louder, The Joker smiled. "There we go. Hmm Kid Flash huh? So Kid. You a friend of Robby over there?" Kid Flash nodded hesitantly. "This is perfect. Now I'll have even _more _fun with you."

Batman felt his heart sink. But he kept watching. Trying to identify the room they were in.

The scene on screen changed. In between which was a cartoonish 'five minutes later' that showed up on screen. And the Joker was walking over to Kid Flash's cell again. Robin seemed to understand what was going on. Because he had this terrified look on his face, as did Kid Flash.

"Hey Joker!" Robin suddenly called out. Taking Jokers attention away from Kid Flash.

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you start with me? Kid Flash doesn't know what to do so...start with me first," Robin said as if they were playing a game.

"What are you playing at?" Joker asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Robin said innocently. "But we wouldn't want Kid Flash to ruin the game so soon. We need to show him what to do..."

Joker paused for a moment then shrugged. "Fine by me," he said before going over to Robin.

Everyone in the watchtower looked at Robin with new admiration. They had to admit it, the kid sure was brave. A little stubborn maybe. But still brave.

The next thing they knew was Robin's screams echoing through the watchtower. Batman stared at his adopted son. "Robin..." he whispered.

Suddenly the scream went black and Jokers face appeared once more. "Like the show? I know I did. Now why don't we go behind the scenes and talk to our guest stars?"

The screen went back to life and they saw Robin strapped to a chair. They were in a different room now by the looks of it. Joker walked up to him. Robin was beat up pretty bad. He had a scar or two on one cheek. Several bruises in different places. His arm had a 'J' carved into it and was bleeding heavily. His left eye was swollen. And he had several wounds on his legs and arms and some on his chest. His uniform was ripped in several places.

Joker had a microphone and held it up to Robin. "Now do you have anything to say to our viewers out there?"

Robin looked up at the camera and mouthed 'Help me."

Joker turned the camera away. "Well that's enough of that camera hog. Now lets go to our other star. Here's Flash Junior."

They camera fuzzed a little and changed to show Kid Flash. He was struggling against his binds. Blood seeped out of several cuts on his legs and his right leg was bent awkwardly. There was blood seeping out of wounds on his chest. It looked like something was written there but there was too much blood to see what. And there was a power disabling collar around his neck.

"Hello Kid. Anything to share?" Joker said. He held up the microphone.

"What have you done with Robin!" Kid Flash shouted at Joker.

Joker pulled back. "Now now don't get like that. Harley dear, can you help him out?"

The camera was handed over to Joker and Harley stepped into view holding a large mallet. "Of course Mistah J." Harley said. She looked at Kid Flash. "Nighty night," then she swung. The mallet collided with the back of his head and he instantly went unconscious.

Harley took the camera back and pointed it at the Joker. "That concludes our interviews. You better hurry up Batsy. Time is running out."

The screen went black and Flash slammed a fist into the wall. The steel bent at the force. "Why that little-!" he screamed.

"Flash! Get it together!" Batman snapped. Flash instantly went silent. "If we're going to get them back, we need to stay calm."

Flash took a deep breath and looked at Batman. "You got a plan?"

"Not yet," said Batman. "But I think I know where they are..."

Flash looked at Batman. "You do? Where?"

"The place where Joker became The Joker..."

* * *

**Robin: Wait where did he say?**

**Ninja: Your not allowed to know yet -_-**

**Robin: Why not?**

**Ninja: Then it'll be too easy ^^**

**Robin: Where's Wally? Is he hurt?**

**Ninja: He got hit in the head by a mallet what do you think? Don't worry. He's fine for now...**

**Robin: For now?**

**Ninja: *evil smile* Wait till you see what I've got planned for the next chapter**

**Robin: I have a bad feeling about this...**

**Ninja: you should.. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Robin: *muttering* When I get out of this you are so dead Ninja**

**Ninja: I heard that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Helloooooo. Sorry for the long delay on this chapter ^^**

**I was busy...and sick. **

**ALSO**

**Warning: This chapter is a little gory. **

**Torture. And stuff... So yeah. be prepared for that/**

* * *

Robin struggled against his bindings. The Joker had just left saying it was time to visit KF. Tears stung his eyes. He wasn't even hurt that badly. He was more worried about Kid Flash, Wally...his best friend.

Robin fiddled with his fingers a little, which his hands were tied behind the chair, causing him great discomfort. He felt the sharp blade in his glove and smirked. Careful not to drop it, Robin took it out of his glove and began sawing at the ropes constricting his wrists. He could feel it cutting through and his smile broadened. Then his heart froze when he heard the sounds of several footsteps getting closer.

He sawed faster but froze when the door opened and acted like nothing was wrong. He glared at The Joker and Harley Quinn as they entered the room laughing. Harley was carrying a mallet and Robin felt his blood run cold. But he tried not to show any fear. If she decided to use it well...a few broken bones would heal in time, right? It's not like this is the first time that Robin has been captured by The Joker, or any other villain for that matter. Why was it that villains always went after both his persona's? As Robin, to mess with Batman mostly. And as Dick Grayson as a way to ransom him off for Bruce Wayne's money. It just wasn't fair, if you asked Robin.

Joker walked right up to Robin and leaned against the chair with his elbow. "So Robbie-poo, how are you feeling?"

Robin's response was a low threatening growl. Joker recoiled angrily.

"I only asked you a question! No need to get all snippy about it!" Joker said.

"Mistah J? Aren't we going to play with them now?" Harley asked anxiously.

Joker stood up straight and smiled. "Right we are, Harley dear. Bring Kid whats-his-name hear and we'll have a little fun."

Robin gulped as he saw Harley leaving happily. And he silently prayed to himself that Kid Flash will know how to withstand the torture they were sure to receive.

"So...Joker..." Robin started slowly. When Joker turned to him he continued. "Any evil schemes lately?"

Joker smiled. "Not really. But what I have in store for you and Flash Boy is going to be...a sinker!"

Robin's eyes widened. Then both their attentions were turned to the door as Harley came in dragging an unconscious Kid Flash by his ankle. "Got 'im right here puddin'. Where should I put him?"

Joker pondered for a moment before pointing at the wall. "There will be a nice place to hang our little Kiddy."

Robin's gaze followed Kid Flash as he was dragged across the room by Harley Quinn and hoisted up where she attached his wrists to thick metal shackles hanging from the wall. He was lifted up so his legs dangled a foot above the floor.

"Wake him up will ya Harley? He needs to be awake so, as bird boy said before, so he can learn the rules," Joker said with a sinister grin as he stared down at Robin, who gave him a mini bat glare. "Hm...You need to work on that bat glare kiddo," he leaned in close to Robin's face. So close that Robin nearly gagged at the smell of his breath. "Have you been doing your homework little boy?"

Robin growled and Joker pulled away. "Have you ever heard of breath mints? Jeez what have you been eating? Bleh," Robin fake gagged, though it might have been a real gag, Joker's breath was rank.

This caused Joker to bare his yellow teeth. "Shut it Boy Blunder!" he snarled and slapped Robin across the face, almost hard enough to knock the chair over. When the chair tipped Robin let out a small yelp but Joker grabbed the chair and pulled it back onto all fours. Then there was a gunshot and a startled scream. Robin whipped his head around with wide eyes and looked at Kid Flash. A smoking bullet hole inches from his face. KF's eyes were wide and he stared around wildly until his gaze fell on Robin.

"Rob?! Your okay!" Kid Flash smiled.

"Not for long Flash Boy," Harley chirped and grabbed her mallet from where it was on the floor. Bringing it up over her shoulder she swung and it collided with Kid Flash's stomach. He let out an 'oof' and went limp, his head drooped a bit and his chin rested on his chest.

"It's...Kid...Flash..." Kid Flash mumbled weakly, panting in between each word as he tried to get his breath back.

Joker walked over to Kid Flash with his hands behind his back. "Good morning! I trust you slept well?"

"Go...to..." he was cut off when Joker slapped him across the cheek.

"There will be no such language here young man!...but maybe we can fix that so you won't be able to curse such colorful words," he smiled as he hauled out a knife. Kid Flash gasped and tried to lean away when Joker pressed it to the corner of his mouth. He sighed in relief when Joker pulled it away. "Maybe later. It is Robin's turn to play after all," Joker said, still holding the knife, he walked back to Robin.

"Don't hurt him!" Kid Flash shouted. He was surprised when Robin did nothing, his eyes were trained on the knife Joker held but his expression didn't change.

"You are so impatient!" Joker said, turning his head towards Kid Flash. "If you want to play you will have to wait your turn!"

He turned back to Robin. "Now, how would you like us to start?" he asked.

"Hmm," Robin seemed to think for a moment, Joker waited patiently while Kid Flash stared at him in disbelief. Robin looked up at the Joker with an innocent smile. "How about we start by setting me free, huh?"

Joker's smile vanished. "Come now Robin. You know better then that."

Robin shrugged. "It was worth a shot I guess."

Joker smiled. "Oh I got it!" he said gleefully. He turned to Harley. "Bring me my crowbar and carving knives will you?"

Harley clapped and smiled. "Oh goody! I'll get them right away Mistah J!" she said and ran out of the room.

"Now," he started, turning to Robin, who's expression had changed to one of horror for a moment before back to his glare. "I bet the little birdie knows exactly what I plan to do," Joker said and ruffled Robin's hair, Robin tried to lean away. "I'll be just a minute," he said before leaving through the door.

"Robin?" Kid Flash said, worried at Robin's defeated expression. "What's he going to do?"

"It's not going to be pretty I'll tell you that much...I expected the crowbar obviously. He has one that he has especially to beat me with. But the carving knife...he's only used that one other time. Well actually he never really got to actually use it last time. Batman jumped in before he could...start."

"Start what?" before Robin could answer, the door opened and Harley stepped in carrying a duffle bag. She looked around at the semi empty room and frowned.

"Where's the Joker?" she asked, mild concern in her voice.

"Said he'd be back in a minute," Robin said. Kid Flash still confused why Robin was cooperating so well with them.

"Alrighty then," Harley said. She walked forward and dropped the bag next to Robin. It made a loud clatter as the metal inside made contact with the floor. Then she said on the floor next to him and opened the bag. Pulling out several things and lining them onto the floor in an organized system while humming to herself. "I suppose Mistah J won't mind me having a smidge of fun before he gets back. Just one cut each okay?" she said as she picked up a knife.

Harley stood with the knife clutched in her hand and took a step around the chair to kneel in front of Robin. The Boy Wonder stared her in the eye. "Harley, is it really such a good idea to do that without permission from Joker first? I mean, what if he gets mad at you again?"

Harley thought for a sec but smiled. "Don't worry Robbiepoo. Mistah J can't stay mad at me," her voice sounded slightly nervous though as she brought up the knife and hovered it in front of Robin's left cheek.

"But what if he gets really mad and he won't love you anymore," Robbin said quickly. Trying to reduce the amount of injuries he'd have by the time the team showed up for them, even if it is by one simple cut. "Would you really risk it?"

She ignored him though and her expression brightened and that suddenly worried Robin. "I've got it!" she pressed the tip of the knife to Robin's cheek and began cutting, Robin hissed in pain as the knife slid across his skin. She finished cutting whatever into his skin and took a step back to admire her work. "Perfect!" then she grabbed Robin's head and turned him towards Kid Flash. "How does that look?" she asked Kid. "Think Joker will like it?"

KF wanted to gag. Not only had Harley carved a big heart into his best friends cheek but she had "J + H" written in it. Harley stood up and went over to Kid Flash She raised the knife to his cheek and right as the tip met his skin the door burst open. Joker came in and saw Robin's bloody cheek and then looked over to Harley and glared angrily at her. Harley dropped the knife and Kid Flash let out a breath of relief. He wasn't really...in the mood, to have a heart carved into his face.

"What do you think your doing?!" Joker demanded.

"Well I just thought...Maybe you'd like a little present so...look what I drew for you," she said with a nervous smile as she pointed to Robin. Joker stalked over to Robin, who looked emotionless as Joker inspected the wound on Robin's face. Joker pulled back and smiled.

"Aw it's lovely Harley. I forgive you. But next time tell me first. Now, you got my supplies?" he asked and bent down to look at the tools set up on the floor. He picked up the crowbar. "Great! Hey Robbie? You ready to play?" He turned to Harley get the camera. Harley left and Joker looked at Robin. "I think the Justice league would like to see this don't you?"

Robin didn't answer, he hung his head down in defeat and clenched his eyes shut as he waited for Joker to start beating him. Then cutting him. And probably electrocuting him too. Harley came back and set up the camera. Robin clenched his eyes tight as he heard Joker monologue-ing to the camera but he didn't bother to listen, just waited for the pain to come in silence. he heard Joker step towards him and he braced himself. Then Robin heard a shout of horror and protest from Kid Flash right before Robin felt a horrible pain in his right arm as the crowbars first strike was made. Robin cried out and his eyes flew open, even though he wanted to keep in his screams so he would not give the Joker that pleasure he couldn't hold it back. But the first hits always hurt the most. And then even though they still hurt a lot the more hits the less you feel as your body goes numb from pain. Robin knows this from experience.

When the crowbar hit the same spot again he managed to hold back a scream but he still gasped as the crowbar hit his rawing flesh. The next hit collided with his chest and he gasped as the air was knocked out of him. He was only faintly aware of Kid Flash screaming his name. Joker repeatedly hit him in the chest. By the time his stopped, Robin was panting and gasping for air. Tears stung the corners of his eyes and he could feel his chest was beginning to get wet. he glanced down and saw that his already red suit was darkening as blood seeped through.

'Not good,' Robin though to himself. He began sawing the ropes again, more desperate now as Joker put down the crowbar and picked up a large carving knife. Robin began struggling desperately as Joker inspected the blade of the knife. His breathing and heartbeat picked up as Joker smiled down at him. He looked up at Joker with wide terrified eyes. He could hear Kid Flash screaming to him and the rattling of chains as he tried to break free to help Robin.

"Time to carve the birdie," Joker said in a sing-song tone. This caused Robin to struggle harder. Joker put a hand on Robin's arm for leverage and put the knife at Robin's shoulder joint. Robins struggles stopped and his looked at the sharp blade before turning his head away and closing his eyes tight. His stomach clenched and he tried to hold in his tears. Then the blade sunk in. Robin let out a whimper as he tried to hold back a scream. Joker sawed into Robin's arm ever so slowly.

Robin shrieked and writhed in his bindings. tears began to stream down his cheeks. "Nu! Opreste-te! vă rog! Tata să mă ajute! Ajutor! Vă rog!" **(No! Stop! Please! Father help me! help! Please!) **Robin screamed. The Blade hit the bone and Joker sawed forcefully. Causing Robin to let go a blood curdling shriek. "TATI!" he shrieked before losing consciousness to the searing pain. Joker yanked the knife out.

"Aw he fainted. No fun. Aw well. just as well finish the job," he said with a shrug. he swung the large blade and chopped the rest of the way. Robin cried out even in unconsciousness. Then Joker cut the arm out of the binding and laughed.

"ROBIN!" Kid Flash screamed. Joker just freaking chopped off his best friends arm! "YOUR SICK!" he screamed at Joker. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM! HE'S JUST A KID!"

Joker narrowed his eyes and walked to Kid Flash. then he swung Robin's disembodied arm and slapped Kid Flash with it. Kid Flash wanted to barf. "When will you understand anything boy? I need a break before coming back for your turn," he said. he threw the arm across the room and then went and stopped the video. "I have to send this bad boy to the Justice league."

Joker left, followed by Harley. Kid Flash looked at Robin's pale form. He looked so small and fragile, Kid Flash realized.

"Oh Robin...how are you ever so brave around him," Kid Flash whispered.

* * *

**Ninja: Gasp! Robin! **

**Robin: Am I ever going to be conscious for the chapter break?**

**Ninja: uuuuh nope ^^**

**Robin: grr**

**Kid flash: *knocks him out* **

**Ninja: thanks Kid**

**Kid Flash: No probs Ninja**

**till next time!**

**~Ninja**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. hehe I never had much inspiration. And I tried like 3 times before sticking with this one. Plus all this week (Until Friday) I am Art slaving for my friend on DeviantART but I got the urge to write something and couldn't help myself. **

**Well anyways. Enjoy. **

**And Review please.**

* * *

**Recognized: Superman 0-1**

The announcement of Superman's arrival was barely even heard. The Kryptonian looked around in surprise and confusion at all the heroes that were chatting nervously or angry with each other. Superman flew up to the mission controls to find Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl and Green Lantern and he landed by them.

"What's going on? And where are Batman and Flash? And why does everyone seem so worried or angry?" Superman was pelting them with questions but stopped when Wonder Woman put a hand on his shoulder.

"They went to find Robin and Kid Flash," she whispered.

Superman looked at her in confusion. "Okay," he said slowly. "But why? We could have just called Mount Justice or..."

"Clark...Robin and Kid Flash were imprisoned by The Joker and he is holding them captive..." Wonder Woman said a little more firmly.

Superman stared at her, expressionless. "Why didn't anyone tell me? Robin is like a nephew to me."

"Batman wanted to handle it on his own. But Flash insisted on going along seeing as Kid Flash is his sidekick so Batman couldn't really argue," Green Lantern said.

As they were talking, the master computer screen buzzed to life and The Joker appeared onscreen. "Hello again, Justice league! I've got something for you!"

* * *

Finding a way in was the easy part, Flash realized. It was how they were going to both find their sideki-...er, partners and get them out safely that would be the difficult thing. Flash followed Batman as they climbed through the ceiling supports. Looking down Flash could see giant vats of bubbling acid. But still no sign of any life. Except a rat here and there and some spiders. So a little life.

"Sooo Bats," Flash whispered. "How can you be sure that this is where they are? I can't see them anywhere."

"I just know. Now be quiet...wait...did you hear that?" Batman said in a hushed voice.

"Hear what?" Flash asked, straining his ears to hear but just heard the sizzling of the chemicals below.

Suddenly, Batman stiffened and leaped down onto the catwalk (I don't really know what to call it. But if you saw the episodes where it showed the place Joker became Joker you will know what it looks like). "Hurry!" Batman called up to the stunned speedster. The Flash quickly recovered and jumped down, Batman had shot a grappling hook up at the ceiling and was now swinging down in between the chemicals and landing on the floor next to a door labelled, 'Basement: employees entrance only.' Batman opened the door and began running down a flight of metal stairs.

He heard voices now. "Harley dear, will you go and get things prepared for me?" Batman grit his teeth in hatred at the Joker's voice.

"Of course Mister J."

Batman followed the Joker's voice. "Hello again, Justice League! I've got something for you!"

Other voices accompanied it. They were slightly muffled and a little static-y. But they were familiar. Batman guessed he was sending a live feed. Batman figured he must look into how Joker was even able to send these messages later. But right now he had something more important to do.

"I bet you want to know how your little bird and speedster are doing," Joker let out a loud cackle and Batman stopped. Causing Flash to literally bump into him. Batman hadn't even notice he was there! Wow, either he's slipping or Flash has just become the ultimate stealth ninja...okay definitely not that.

Batman slipped down a side corridor and followed the voices again. They got louder and he stopped. Looking through one of the windows on a door, he saw The Joker laughing in front of a studio camera and a laptop.

The Flash saw too and let out a low growl. He put a hand on the door and just as Batman realized what he was doing his eyes widened. "No, Flash, don't!" he ordered in a hushed voice. But it was too late. Flash slammed the door open and sped in to punch Joker in the same second.

Joker never saw it coming and was flung into the wall. Barely even fazed by the sudden attack, he hauled out a knife and swung it at Flash, catching the speedster off guard and slashing his left shoulder. Flash cried out and stumbled back, clutching his now bleeding arm. 'I_t's fine. It'll heal.' _Flash reminded himself and pushed his current pain to the back of his mind. '_I'll give it five, maybe ten minutes.' _Flash glanced up and found that Batman and Joker were now fighting.

Batman glanced at Flash. "Find the boys!" he ordered. Without a word, Flash nodded and sped out of the room and began vibrating through each door to find their kids. It would take too long to open every door. He skid to a stop when he heard a scream and his heart skipped a beat.

"Kid..." he whispered under his breath and sped towards where he heard of nephews scream come from. He slammed through a door and it splintered as he burst through. Too worried to vibrate. Blood now trickled from the corner of his mouth but he paid no attention to that.

His eyes were glaring at the woman with the knife. The tip was still pressed into the boy shackled to the wall. Flash stared at his nephew, new rage seeping through him. Harley had the knife and had cut a smile into Wally's face.

Kid Flash's face was turned and he looked like he was holding his breath, his eyes were shut tight. Flash let out an angered yell and ran at Harley, punching her away from Kid Flash. As the knife was taken away from kids cheek he let out a gasp as he let out the breath he had been holding and his eye opened wide for a split second in surprise before his body went limp and his chin hit his chest, eyes closed again as he panted.

Flash was breathing heavily in hatred then he turned to Kid and his expression softened slightly and he stepped in front of him. "Kid?" Kid Flash only responded with a soft moan. Flash brought his hand up and pressed his palm gently against Wally's cheek. He smiled slightly when Kid leaned into the touch. But that smile faded when Kid Flash winced and pulled away.

"Hold on Kid. I'll get ya out," Flash whispered and quickly undone the shackles and Kid Flash slumped down. Flash quickly caught him and lowered him down so Flash was kneeling and cradling his nephew comfortingly. "It's going to be alright now..." Kid Flash did not respond. Flash brushed Wally's bloodied cheek softly, smearing the blood slightly. "Wally I need you to say something to me. So I know your still with me here."

"Flash?" Kid Flash whimpered.

Flash breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm here Wally...It's going to be alright now. Once we get you out of here everything will go back to normal. You and Robin will be healed in no time you just wait."

Kid Flash's eyes widened and he bolted upright. Forgetting his pain suddenly. "Rob! Flash where is he?! You got him before you came here right?! FlashpleasetellmeyougotRobintosafetybeforeyoucamehereforme!" Kid Flash said in a panic.

"Whoa Kid slow down. Where's Robin?" Flash asked.

"She took him out of the room before coming back and..." His hand came up slowly and he winced when his fingers touched the scars on his cheeks. "Well you know. That was like five minutes before you came!"

"I'll find him Kid..." then he realized Kid's eyes drooping down sleepily. "Kid?"

"M'fine. Jus'tired," KF murmured. Flash was surprised by the sudden change in mood. But then Kid Flash looked up at Flash with pleading eyes. "Please find him. He's...worse...than I am..." Kid Flash's head drooped back and Flash had to shift his position so his nephews head was resting on his arm.

"Don't worry. I'll find him," Flash whispered. At lightning speed he scooped up Kid Flash and zoomed out of the room. He found Batman tying up The Joker where he had left them. Skidding to a stop in front of Batman. He gently shoved Kid Flash into Batman's arms. "Watch him! I'm going after Robin!" he explained quickly. Not waiting for a response from the surprised hero, he zoomed out once again.

Flash stopped when he reached the room he had found Kid Flash in and was shocked and surprised when he found the Harley was missing. The spell of blood in the room was so strong it made Flash want to gag.

The Flash approached the chair in the middle of the room. Cut ropes littered the ground behind the chair and at the front legs. Blood was spilled on the floor around and on the chair. More on the left side then the right (looking at the front).

"Why's there so much of it?" Flash whispered to himself. Then he caught sight of something near the wall and his heart nearly jumped up his throat. "Oh god..."

* * *

**Me: hm...was that short? Oh well...hello?...Wally?...Rob? Where are you guys...**

**Beast Boy: Uuh...Ninjy? Their both unconscious and they say their not talking to you now...**

**me: Wait what? Why?**

**Beast Boy: Well um...They...don't like how your writing this story...**

**Me: And why not?!**

**Beast Boy: Uh...well uh...you did...ya know...have Joker do that...thing...to Robin.**

**Me: hmph. Why are you even here anyways? You're not in this story.**

**Beast Boy: What? I'm not allowed to visit my girlfriend anymore?**

**Me: ...I think I hear Badguys rampaging in Jump City...**

**Beast Boy: ...**

**me: *facepalms* Just go Beasty. I'm not in the mood.**

**Beast boy: Fiiiiine. But I'll be back. *leaves***

**me: ...that was random. Well see you all next chapter. And please Review. I LOVE getting reviews from you dudes^^**


End file.
